Naruto Shippunden:The End of It all
by Fullmetal Hokage
Summary: The end of a long awaited rivalry
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden:The End of It All

Ch.1

(Story note: this takes place in a what if universe i created in which the ninja war happened but naruto and sasuke defeated obito, madara was beaten by the combined efforts of all the reanimated kage, the ten tails was never revived, and naruto and sasuke parted ways as sasuke swore hed be back to take revenge on the leaf)

The story begins with naruto up on mount myoboku training the nine tails chakara away from the village.

"NARUTO!",Fukasaku yelled "Are you okay you have been up there a while."

The ninja was silent as he stood atop a pillar with small strands of yellow chakara vanishing from his body, he then sat upon the pillar and began to talk to his newfound friend kurama.

**"Well that was a little intense dont you think kit?",**Kurama asked as naruto stood with his back facing him.

"**Keep pushing and you'll faint, and what good are you knocked out?"**,Kurama looked at his host knowing that he was thinking of the day the war was finished.

(Flashback:3 months ago)

"SASUKE!", Naruto yelled,"Where are you going?"

Sasuke then stopped walking and turned to his former friend.

"Im going to train and destroy the leaf village, along with everyone who opposes me in the process",Sasuke then turned away and walked in a slow pace with suigetsu, orochimaru, karin, and juugo following close behind.

"WE WONT LET YOU!",Then the Raikage stood in front of Sasuke to block his path along with Daduri,Cee, and Mifune.

Juugo stood in front of Sasuke to shield him from the ninja, only to be pushed aside by Sasuke himself,he then withdrew his sword and in a flash took out Cee with no effort.

"CEE!",Daduri yelled,"Your dead uchiha!"

As Daduri charged his black panther technique, Sasuke then activated his Armaterasu which latched onto Daduri legs, forcing him to collapse.

"Do you really think ill be taken down by your servants Raikage, if so, then ill fight the cloud ninja all by myself",Sasuke charged his blade with his chidori.

"Not here Sasuke",Orochimaru grabbed Sasukes shoulder to prevent him from proceeding further,"You should wait, naruto will obviously interfere with your plan, and if you want to succed you must train further before you could ever strike the leaf by yourself."

"...Fine, ill wait.",Sasuke then sithened his sword,"NARUTO!",Sasuke yelled as he turned away,"I WILL RETURN ONE DAY TO EXACT MY REVENGE ON THE LEAF VILLAGE AND...ON YOU,BE WARY LEAF INHABITANTS BECAUSE YOU WILL ALL SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"SASUKE WAIT!",Naruto yelled as he reached out to his friend.

Sasuke and the rest of his group then vanished as Raikage and mifune were about to strike them.

(Flashback ends)

Naruto was silent for those months, no one could help ease his worries about his former friend, as he kept himself in guilt after Daduri had lost his legs and Cee had died from his wonds.

"Im sorry Kurama but we gotta train harder before Sasuke attacks the village",Naruto then activated sage mode and meditated allowing silence to once again fall on his training, Kurama took the opportunity to rest his chakara after such an intense session,he kept thinking about how Naruto had pushed himself so hard in the past few months, he was begining to worry about his safety and the enemy the 2 would have to face.

(At the Land of Fire)

"Im surpirsed things have been this peaceful since the war",Tsunade was walking down the streets of Konoha with shizune during such a quiet afternoon,"I know, i didnt expect such a calm and peaceful atmosphere after Sasukes threat against us, im actually thinking he may not attack us."

"I wish that were true",came a voice from a tree,"But i know what people craving revenge are like, and Sasuke will return someday."

The voice was from Kakashi who was reading his makeout paradise novel.

"Kakashi, do you have any information on the matter?",Tsunade asked.

"No, all i know is the same as you a threat, and a criminal",Kakashi then looked at the floor in disapointment and anger as he had recalled the memory of his failure to save his student.

"...Kakash-",Shizune tried to comfort him until the sky had suddenly turned dark.

"What could this be?",Kakashi asked as he looked up at the sky.

(Near the village gates)

A figure was walkin toward the entrance as his hand had revealed to be charging a chidori connected to the sky,he had wore a brown torn poncho with a hood covering his eyes.

"It is now the time...Naruto."

The hood came off to reveal Sasuke with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated, he then raised his hand to the sky to activate his technique until...

A flurry of shurikens began flying toward him from a large amount of ninja guarding the gate.

"Hmmm, I guess ill wait until i use the kirin i want to have some fun with these idiots",Sasuke smiled as he then withdrew his blade to slash every single shuriken with little to no effort.

"How did he do that?", the ninjas asked in utter fear.

"Because",Sasuke began,"...you cant kill...a vision."

Sasuke had then dashed through the ninja, to reveal in a single motion he killed the group of ninjas blocking his path.

"Now to get down to buisness brother."Sasuke threw off his cloak and entered the village with nothing but murder in his eyes.

It begins here.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuden:The End of it all

Ch:2 Revenge takes flight

"Now i can start my revenge brother",Sasuke whispered to himself as he looked on at the village that brought him and his brother so much pain.

"Now to start my last act of rightiousness",Sasuke then ran toward the hokage mountain as fast as he could,however a squad of ninjas blocked his path.

"We will not let you reach lord hokage!",One of the ninja yelled as they drewforth their kunai in defense,"Men report that Sasuke uchiha is in the village now!"

"Right",3 of the ninjas in the squad then dissapered in a puff of smoke leaving 4 to fight Sasuke themselves.

"**EARTH STYLE:MUD PRISON",**The leader shouted as a wall of mud incased Sasuke in a prison,"Now men,our 6th formation!"

The other 3 ninja then posted themselves at a side of the prison and weaved hand signs to active they're jutsu.

"**FIRE STYLE:FIRE BALL JUTSU!**",The 3 shouted as they shot a fireball at the prison to heat up the inside.

"Alright good work men we-",The leader was cut off from his complement as a lightning slash cut the prison and sliced the leader's chest.

"AGHHHHHH",The jonin screamed in pain as collapsed to the ground holding his chest wound, Sasuke then slashed all corners of the wall as well as slicing the other 3 ninja around it, who all collapsed in agony at their wonds.

"I always thought the leafs ninja system was weak,guess me leaving this dump is justified now,hmph",Sasuke smiled as he continued his dash toward the mountain.

"Sasuke uchiha",Came a voice from shadows,"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to the village."

The person stepped from the shadows of an alley way to reveal it to be Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru.

"Well if it isnt doggy bag, come to die or come to grovel?",Sasuke taunted.

"Niether I came to kill you, isnt that right Akamaru?"

Akamaru growled.

"Well thats a surprise considering you shouldnt be fighting due to your condition",Sasuke Smiled.

"What are you talking about i feel fine!"

"Not really considering you lost to a fart,i couldnt see how you could go on living knowing that."

Kiba then jumped at Sasuke in anger as Akamaru charged at him with fang over fang.

Sasuke then kicked Kiba to the side and dodged Akamaru by ducking, Akamaru then curved and charged at Sasuke with the technique again which was followed by Kiba who charged at Sasuke with fang over fang as well.

"Gotcha now!",Kiba screamed

"No...you dont...dog piss",Sasuke stood as he activated his jutsu.

"**CHIDORI NAGAHSI**!",Sasuke screamed as his body was covered in lightning shocking both Akamaru and Kiba, the two were caught in the attack and were on the ground in pain as the lightning had leached onto them attacking them relentlessly.

"Damn it Sasuke,AGH hang on akamaru."

"Its too late dog shit, the lightning will kill you both, and if it doesnt i will and then your clan is history."

"...Thats what you think,SIS NOW!",Kiba yelled as an army of inuzukas appeared along with their dogs to surround Sasuke.

"You did good to distract him brother,it helped us alert Lord Hokage and get the other villagers to safety."Hana Explained,"NOW EVERYONE ITS TIME!"

"RIGHT!",The clan yelled as they got into postion to unleash the technique they used during the 9 tails attack.

"**ABSOLUTE FANG OVER FANG!**",The army then turned into spirals and launched toward Sasuke bombarding him with attacks,the whole clan drilled at Sasuke knowing he would only be able to block the attack.

"Thats...cute",Sasuke then formed the ribb cage from his susano to shield him from the attacks...and it worked perfectly.

"Now its time you learned why I was feared by orochimaru",Sasuke then formed the right arm from his susano to form his flame control sword.

"KEEP DRILLING EVERYONE WE MUST STOP THIS TRAITOR FROM REACHING LORD HOKAGE!"

Hana and the others kept drilling at Sasukes susano even harder then before, wearing away the bones of the ribb cage.

"You know, i always wonderd what you inuzukas were here for, now i know",Sasuke then slashed at his enemies knocking them all back into the buildings surrounding the area causing cracks in the shops and homes of the villagers who were hiding in fear of Sasuke.

"To make me laugh",Sasuke stared at the spread out and severley wonded ninja.

Sasuke spotted Hana on the ground with black flames leaching onto her body, Kiba crawled toward his wounded sister.

"HANA...HANA,HOLD ON HANA REINFORCEMENTS WILL BE COMING JUST HOLD ON!"Kiba cried.

Sasuke approached the siblings at walking pace. ]

"2 siblings who love each other, i remember what that was like, and how this demented village took that away from me so long",Sasuke spoke as he dragged his sword on the ground walking,"Think of it this way dog food,we have something in common."

Just as Sasuke spoke, Akamaru lunged at him in rage for harming his master.

"The world took something precious from both of us",Sasuke then used his susanos right arm to grab Akamaru and crushed him to a bloody pulp killing him.

"Akamaru...AKAMARU!",Kiba cried as he witnessed his best friends corpse fall to the ground.

Sasuke reached Kiba and held a sword to the broken mans throat, with nothing but cold intent in his eyes.

"Bye piss stain",Sasuke then held his sword above his head and swung it down.

**CLANG! **

"Kiba, take hana out of here while i deal with Sasuke."

It is revealed that Shino Amburame blocked Sasuke, willing to die, to save his friend.

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Shippuden: The End Of It All

Chapter 3

(forgive my amateurish writing, I'm trying to write more stories like these but I'm just starting out so bear with me)

"Hello Sasuke," Shino greeted his former classmate as he struggled to keep his composure, his kunai blocking Sasuke's sword.

"Well if it isnt bug boy, hows the social outcast life treating you?" Sasuke chuckled.

"About as well as your family life."

"Cheeky bastard."

"I try."

"You wont be for long after i slice through your torso cockroach." Sasuke then forced his sword down harder which was wearing down Shino's block.

"Thanks Shino..." Kiba grabbed his sister then fled the battlefield, tears from the horror he had witnessed over the murder of his canine friend.

"I swear that bastard will pay...Akamaru..."

"...Kiba..."Hana struggled,"I...have an...idea."

"Hana...don't waste your breath." Kiba struggled,"I'll get you to Sakura, she'll heal you and we can defeat him together."

"Just...listen, find shikamaru...he can...rally his clan together and form... a counterattack," Hana fought to stay awake as she was losing blood from the damage she took from the knockback of Sasuke's Susano.

"I said don't waste your breath, ill find her then shikamaru, we'll plan a counter attack alright," Kiba picked up his pace as he knew his sister was losing blood by the second.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

A figure appeared in front of kiba, blocking his path.

"Damnit get out of..."Kiba was silent as the figure grabbed his throat, causing him to drop his sister to the ground who grabbed her wound in pain.

"Sasuke must complete his objective," He whispered,"You wont get in his way dog shit."

His grip tightened on kiba, as hana looked up to see his face.

"How...is this...possible?" She asked in fear as the identity of the figure is revealed to be...Obito Uchiha.

(Back with Shino and Sasuke)

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something,"Shino stated.

"And that would be?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Destroy Konoha."

"But how do you plan to do it, there are hundreds of ninjas in this village, all of them waiting for you these past 3 months, as good as you are, you cant possibly take out the village by yourself."

"Tell me Shino, do you notice any ninja coming for me right now?" Sasuke asked, "No you dont, because I activated my plan before I even got here."

Shino was confused as he listened to Sasuke's words.

"You see, i learned how to use the edo tensei,"Sasuke explained,"I revived enough ninja to keep most of the clans distracted as I entered the village with ease."

(So thats why the others were late) Shino thought.

"Soon my puppets will destroy your pathetic friends, as I end your life here," Sasuke raised his sword and swung it at shino, he dodged the blade and jumped back to summon his insects.

"**INSECT ARMS!"**Insects swarmed shinos arms making them large fists, he then stretched them at Sasuke to punch him.

Sasuke swiped his sword at the arms deflecting them as shino continuously streched his arms at shino, Sasuke dashed toward shino with his sword slicing the insects on his his arms.

"**INSECT WALL!"**Shino was guarded by a wall of insects from Sasuke's sword attack.

Sasuke jumped over the wall about to strike once again with his sword but to no avail as the insects shot in a straight formation to attack Sasuke, He attacked with his sword to counter the insects attack, he then landed on the ground and began attacking shinos insects furiously, one by one each sword attack was blocked by a wave of insects shino summoned with his hands (Similar to how Gaara uses his sand) Sasuke,becoming increasingly annoyed, decided to use more effective tactics.

"**CHIDORI!"**Sasuke charged lightning to his left hand and charged at shino,with the intention to pierce through the insect defense.

"**INSECT SWARM!"**Shino raised his hands and summoned a cloud of insects to charge at Sasuke to prevent his attack.

Sasuke used his chidori to burst through the insect cloud and dashed at shino, he retaliated by forming an insect pillar to raise him self from the ground.

"Running away grasshopper, i always knew you were nothing but a piss ant!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped on a building close by and charged a chidori spear, slicing the pillar of insects making shino fall.

"Now i got you,"Sasuke then jumped at Shino in midair with his chidori, he tried to pierce his throat only to be blocked by a pole of insects from the remaining pillar, with his arm now trapped inside the insects defense, Sasuke was now pulled into the pillar seemingly engulfed by the shinos technique.

"No, i got you Sasuke."Shino landed on the ground as he listened to the insects as...

**BOOM!**

"What the hell?!"Shino asked as he heard an explosion off in the distance of the village.

"Could that have been the puppets Sasuke was taking about, damn i wish i could've finished him sooner."

Shino decided to advance toward the area of the explosion, as he summoned more insects to deal with Sasuke if he were to survive.

"I have to hurry before-"

"THE VILLAGE IS DESTROYED!"

Sasuke bursted from the pillar with his chidori nagashi covering his body.

"Hes persistent, damn it." Shino used his insects to all swarm in a straight line toward Sasuke.

Sasuke dashed right at Shino ignoring his bugs in frustration at his opponents cleverness.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU PISS ANT!" Sasuke activated his mangekyo sharingan.

"**ARMATERASU!"**Black flames shot toward Shino only to be once again blocked by a wall of insects.

"That wont work Sasuk- "

His words we haulted by Sasuke's susano arm punching the insect wall and shino, the force of the blow knocking Shino 3 blocks down the street.

"Ugh!"Shino screamed in pain as he laid on the ground in absolute pain.

Sasuke proceeded down the street at walking pace, withdrawing his sword once again to finish the job he started.

"I'm sorry...Kiba...i couldn't stop hi-"Shino was stopped by the sight he witnessed as he opened his eyes from the pain.

...It was Kiba and Hana, both with wooden spikes through their skulls pinned to the ground, with Obito standing between them watching the fight between his master and Shino.

"Hes...an edo tensei," Shino realized,"Damn him or doing this...Kiba...and Hana..."

Shino was on the verge of tears and puking, the atrocity of the event before his eyes destroyed him, making him wish that Saskue wouldve died along with his clan.

"DAMN YOU...SASKUE!" Shinos arm was broken by Obito stomping on it for insulting his master.

"AGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Shino yelled in pain once again.

"You know, it must be terrible being you shino,"Sasuke commented as he reached shino and pointed his sword at his neck,"When you die...no one will now you existed."

"Damn you...and your dead clan." Shino spoke as Sasuke stabbed him through the arm, and cutting off the arm obito stomped.

"Now i will end your sorrow."Sasuke pointed the sword at Shinos neck.

"Goodbye...Naruto...i hope...you reach your goal.."Shino closed his eyes prepared for death...

"**LIGHTNING BEAST RUNNING JUTSU!"**A lightning beast hit Sasuke in the back sending him into a building far down the street.

"Sasuke...how far you've fallen."

Kakashi stood with his hokage cloak flowing in the wind, as the match between student and master...was to begin again.

To be continued


End file.
